


The Edge

by Edgy_Moony



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A+parenting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Simon, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, FUCK, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might have missed some, I need sleep, I'm Sorry, Idk what i'm doing, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kinda, Light Angst, Love, MY BABIES, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Shadowhunters think they're the shit, Slight praise, Smut, Sub Isabelle, Subspace, They just need hugs, Whipping, clitoris play, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: Pure smut with a sprinkle of insecure Isabelle and a dash of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

She arched off the bed, her dark hair spread across the pillow case. 

“God, Izzy.” Simon breathed. “You do like that,huh?”

“Hngh,please. Again.” She whimpered, tugging at her bindings. 

“No.” Simon's voice was sharp. “Not after what you did tonight.”

Simon set their whip down and turned towards Isabelle’s dresser. 

“But-” Isabelle fell silent when she saw what Simon had retrieved from the drawer. 

“No. I don't want- Simon please.”

Simon dropped the vibrator and was at his girlfriend's side in a moment. “Do you need to use your safe word?” 

Isabelle swallowed and looked away. It had taken Isabelle a long time to get used to the idea of a safe word. She was a Shadowhunter, a warrior, she could take whatever the world threw at her. She had said that to Simon when he told her that he would not go harder into BDSM without some kind of safe word or signal. He had taken her hand and told her that he knew she was strong, but it wasn't about if she could handle it, it was about if she was comfortable with it. That it didn't make her any less strong or less at all actually in his eyes. 

“You know you can use it,right? I'm not going to judge you for it.”

She was silent. 

“Isabelle.” His tone was sharp again and it made Isabelle turn her head back. She drowned in his brown eyes for a second, his soft brown eyes, and then shook her head. 

“Use your words,Iz. I need verbal consent for this.” He coaxed. 

She swallowed, took a deep breath and said”No. I don't need my safe word.”

“That was so good, Izzy.” Simon leaned over her and ran his hands up and down her arms. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” 

Simon smiled and slid off of the bed, Isabelle’s skin prickling at the lack of contact. 

Isabelle jumped at the first touch of vibrations against her thighs. Simon froze and looked up, his eyes searching. She nodded her head, signalling for him to go on. 

He moved it slowly up, outside of her clitoris. Gently, getting closer until-

“Simon, by the Angel!” He grinned at Isabelle’s shout. 

“Oh, do you want me to do that again?” He teased. 

She squirmed a bit at the pressure. “Y-you know I d-do!” The last word turned into a moan as Simon pressed harder on her clitoris. 

“Sir!” Oh. A shiver tore through Simon at that. He glanced up at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was open as she gulped in air. Her dark eyes had a glaze to them. She was in subspace. Simon smiled softly.  
Perfect.

“Sir! I want to- I want- can I?”

Simon hummed and made little circles with the tip of the bullet, just like he knew she liked. Her breathing got shallower and her muscles locked up until-

“No!” It came out as a sob. “No,no,nononono Sir you can't-” She cut off as Simon fisted a hand in her hair.

“Wrong.” He spoke in her ear, his voice dark and close. She whimpered as he shifted closer to her on the bed. “I can do whatever I want.”

She quieted. “Good.” Simon ran a soothing hand down her back.

“Now, I need you to do something for me first,okay?” Simon asked and waited. 

Isabelle took a few breaths and nodded. “Okay, Sir. Whatever you want.”

“Good, you're so good for me.” 

Isabelle whined at that. 

“Shhh. I know,love. I know. I just have a question,okay? Just one.”  
Isabelle nodded quickly, nervousness thrumming through her veins. 

“Why were you so rude to Julie?” 

Isabelle frowned, her brow furrowing. 

“She-she was flirting with you and I couldn't- I couldn't just let her- I-”

“Hey.” Simon said, his face softening. “I'm not mad at you. We've talked about this. You can always, always use your safe word if you don't want to answer my questions during this time.”

“I couldn't lose you again.” She whispered. 

“You are never going to lose me.” He took her chin in his hand and gave her a chaste kiss. It sent a feeling of warmth through her lips and down her throat, seeping into her bloodstream. He was a part of her. “I love you,Izzy.”

“I love you too.” She breathed, reaching for his lips again. He indulged her running his tongue across the seam of her mouth and letting his hands wander to her nipples. 

“P-please, Sir.” 

“What do you want,beautiful?” Simon asked before running his tongue across her breasts. 

“Please- ah! Please,fuck me, Sir. P-p-please!”

“Shhh, your wish is my command.”

He filled her with one hard thrust and white light flashed before her eyes. 

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. “Come.”

She let the white light fill her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my heart warm<3


End file.
